In prior art telecommunication switching systems providing wireless service for wireless mobile units, a user is required to have a telephone number for the wireless mobile unit and a telephone number for the stationary telephone station set used by the user. Within the wireless prior art, it is known to be able to go from one geographical area to another geographical area and to be able to register a mobile unit in both geographical areas.
The problems in the prior art are as follows. First, the need to have distinct telephone numbers for the mobile unit and for the station telephone station set. Second, there is no coordination between the features provided on the stationary telephone station set and the mobile unit; nor, can one unit control the manner in which telephone features are provided to the other unit. Finally, many features are originating directory number or location sensitive. Calling party display is an example of a feature that is originating directory number sensitive. Call coverage is an example of a feature that is location sensitive.